Elveszett emlékek
by Sou Yukina
Summary: Egy SasuNaru fanciccet olvashattok, Sai meg csak hab a tortán. Jó szórakozást hozzá
1. Chapter 1

Az óra csörög az éjjeliszekrényen, de gazdája feje búbjáig betakarózva alussza az igazak álmát. A gyönyörű Haruno Sakura járt buksijában, de gyorsan elhessegette az álomképeket, mert hideg folyadékot érzett végigfolyni forró teste minden porcikáján.

-Mi a fene ez? Anya?

-Naruto azonnal kelj fel és menj fürödni. Ha nem sietsz még elkésel a suliból, és semmi balhé, megértettél?

-Oké, oké. Megértettem. - Kedvtelenül indult el a fürdőszoba felé. Napi rutinjának befejezése után, Kushina asszony készített szendvicseket fiának.

Naruto már a suli bejáratánál megtorpant, észrevette azokat a tekinteteket, amiket állandóan visszakapott. Mindig verekszik, így senki sem szeret barátkozni vele. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Lee meg néha Neji, csak ők fogadják be a szőkét maguk közé. Mások csak rühes kutyaként bánnak az ártatlan fiúval. Állandó verekedési partnere az Uchiha gyerek, akinek nagyon nem bírja a fejét. Olyan goromba a lányokkal, akik őt körberajongják, még csak rájuk sem néz. Naruto sokszor látta szívének legkedvesebb személyét szomorúnak, ez a hülye alak miatt. Legtöbbször Sakura szomorú arca volt az ok a fiúk verekedésére. Sasuke soha az életben nem tudta felfogni, hogy szőke osztálytársa miért foglalkozik ezzel a csitrivel, ha tudja, hogy mást szeret. Egy nap rájött. Naruto és Sakura ültek egy padon, a lány éppen a szőke sebeit rendezgette.

-Nem kell verekedned vele miattam. Csak magadnak ártasz, és semmit sem érsz el.

-Sakura ha te vele vagy boldog, akkor mindent elkövetek, hogy elnyerd a szívét. Ha törik, ha szakad, a tiéd lesz.

-Naruto... - Majd néhány csillogó könnycsepp jelent mag Sakura szemében, majd végigfolyt gyengéd arcán.

Naruto csak figyelte a jelenetet, és kérlelte a lányt, hadja abba a sírást, mert ő is elkezd bőgni és a járókelők meg csak jót kuncognak rajtuk. Sakura elmosolygta magát az előbb hallottaktól, ám amikor ránézett a mellette ülő arcára, rájött, a fiú nem viccel. Neki is könnycseppek jelentek meg a szeme sarkában, amit egy erősebb szellő kifújt onnan. Sasuke látta az egészet, és Amor nyila szívbe döfte abban a pillanatban, ahogy meglátta Naruto azúrkék szemeit, könnyekkel díszítve. Akkor az ég sem volt annyira kék, mint az a szempár. Ekkor a szőke srác tarkójára tette kezeit és felvette a szokásos fültől-fülig érő mosolyát.

Sasuke ekkor rájött, hogy osztálytársa nagyon szerelmes a lányba, de tudja soha nem lehet az övé, hisz mást szeret. Ezért már avval megelégszik ha látja Sakura mosolyát. De az Uchiha még arra is rájött, hogy halálosan beleszeretett abba az idióta dobe-ba, aki majdnem minden áldott nap összeverekszik vele. Naruto jó kis fejmosást kapott otthon, amikor Kushina meglátta az összevert fiát.

Másnap reggel az osztályteremben Shikamaru, Kiba és Naruto éppen kártyáztak, az egyik szünet alatt. Sasuke megint az idegesítő lányokat próbálta levakarni magáról, Ino és Sakura meg valamin sugdolóztak. Becsengettek, majd kinyílik az ajtó és belép egy ismeretlen srác. Mindenki tekintete az új jövevényre szegeződik, Kakashi-sensei meg rögtön jött a fiú után. Megdorgálta a rosszcsont srácokat a kártya miatt, majd beállt a tanári asztal mögé.

-Gyerekek figyeljetek. Ő itt az új osztálytársatok, - az új srác felé fordul - mutatkozz be szépen.

-Shikima Sai vagyok.16 éves, kitűnő tanuló voltam az ANBU középiskolában. Szeretek rajzolni, és a csendes tájat nézni. Remélem jól kijövünk majd. Köszönöm.

'_De cuki. Az ANBU középiskolából jött ide? Akkor biztos nagyon okos is. Igazad van._' A lányok azonnali traccs-akcióba kezdtek. Jól megnézegették az új srácot, aki Naruto mellett kapott helyet. Sasuke akart oda átülni, de erről lemondhatott. Sai odafordult mellette ülő fiúhoz.

-Hello. A nevem Sai. Remélem jól kijövünk majd.

-Ööö... Persze. Azt hiszem.

Sai azonnal megkedvelte Naruto szőke tincseit, meg azokat a kék szemeket. Shikamaru és Chouji csak jót röhögtek barátjukon, mert ez a "Sasuke utánzat" mellé ült. Az osztály összes lány tagja úgy zárta le az ügyet, hogy olyan menő, mint Sasuke. Sai ebédelni mindig a tetőre járt, mert onnan gyönyörű kilátás tárult szemei elé. Narutót is egyszer magával ráncigálta, hogy barátokként egyenek együtt. Sasuke is megakarta épp akkor hívni osztálytársát, de nem találta sehol. A folyosón leszólított egy lányt, hogy megkérdezze, nem látta-e az Uzumakit. Választ kapott, de olyat amire nem számított.

-Narutót az új osztálytársatokkal láttam felmenni a tetőre. Biztos próbálnak összebarátkozni.

Sasuke szíve összeszorult a gondolatra, lehet, hogy Sai már magához is láncolta újdonsült szerelmét. Felrohant a tetőre, de lassan nyitotta ki az ajtót. Látta ahogy Sai és Naruto egy halom tekercs közt csücsül, és a szőke csillogó szemekkel nézegette azokat. Sai rajzai voltak rajtuk, amik hihetetlenül élethűnek tűntek.

~_Nem hiszem el! Velem csak verekedni tud, az a hitvány alak meg simán előcsalta azt az édes mosolyt. Ilyen nincs!_~ Gondolta magában Sasuke.

-Van ott valaki? - Nézett Sai az ajtó felé. Nem látott senkit, és egy árva hangot sem halott.

-Sai, mi a baj?

-Hát, mintha éreztem volna valaki jelenlétét, de lehet, hogy csak a te mosolyod zavart meg.

Naruto erre nem tudott egy kukkot se mondani, így okosabbnak látta, ha visszamerül a tekercsek közé. A nyugtalan fiú pár rajzot odaadott új barátjának, így bebiztosítva helyét a szőkénél. Ez a rajzoló zseni sosem gondolt arra, hogy az első nap rögtön Amor rátalál és szíven lövi. Persze azt sem hitte, hogy egy ilyen fiú fogja rabul ejteni őt. Megvolt benne az a halvány érzés, ami nem hagyta nyugodni. Sejtette azt, hogy azaz Uchiha gyerek még belefog köpni a levesébe.

Becsöngettek. Naruto már kelt is fel, amikor egy kéz visszahúzta. Gyengéden megrántotta, és egy puha ölelésben érezte magát a szőke.

-Mi a fene? Mit csinálsz, Sai?

-Semmit, csak élvezem az együtt töltött időt.

Naruto itt kezdte úgy érezni, veszélyes lenne sokáig kettesben maradnia ezzel a fura fickóval. Jobbnak látta lelépni, de az ölelés, a szabadulás próbálkozása után, még erősebb lett.

-Sai becsöngettek. Ideje lenne visszamenni az osztályterembe. A tanár befog minket írni. - Kis kapálózás után - Eressz ell!

-Engedd el őt, most! - Jött egy határozott felszólítás. Sasuke ott állt az ajtóban (ismét), majd dühös pillantásával átdöfte ellenfelét.

-Aham. Szóval te voltál itt az előbb. Mégis miért állna szándékomban szót fogadni a parancsodnak?

-Mert ha nem teszed, könnyen meghalhatsz.

-Hahaha! És te azt hiszed, hogy most megijedtem? Hát ha igen, akkor nagyon tévedsz. Nem hagyom hogy rátedd a mocskos kezedet, erre az áldott kincsre.

Naruto csak hallgatta a párbeszédet, és próbált rájönni arra, hogy mi is folyik éppen az orra előtt. Egy kis hang állandóan azt suttogta '_Menj, menekülj! Ha maradsz, olyat fogsz látni vagy hallani, ami megváltoztatja az életedet._' Ennek a hangnak a gazdája el is futott volna rég, ha azok a sápadt, ám annál erősebb kezek nem szorítják ilyen erővel, hogy levegőt is alig kap. Hamarosan a hang jóslata valóra vált.

-Én kedvelem Narutót, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy egy hozzád hasonló körülrajongott kis senki, akár egy ujjal is hozzáérjen.

-És ha azt mondom, hogy én már régebb óta kedvelem őt? Akkor erre mégis mit válaszolsz?

-ELÉG LEGYEN! - Mindkét fekete hajú ráfordította tekintetét a szőkére, - Mégis hogy képzelitek azt, hogy csak úgy dumáltok rólam, miközben ezt én hallom? Hogy mekkora idióták vagytok! - előbújt pár könnycsepp a szeme sarkában, - Soha többé a közelembe se jöjjetek! Ne is szóljatok hozzám! - majd Naruto felhúzta a nyúlcipőt, és gyorsan köddé vált.

A lehordott páros először tanácstalanul nézett egymásra, majd felébredt bennük a bűntudat.

-Igaza van. Úgy beszéltünk róla, mintha valami tárgy lenne csak. - Szólalt meg Sasuke, majd lesütötte szemeit.

-Érthető miért lett ennyire dühös. Ha lemegyünk a tanterembe, kérjünk tőle bocsánatot. - Fojtatta Sai.

-Rendben. - Jött a szomorú válasz. Lassan lementek a tanteremig, az ajtóban vettek egy nagy levegőt, majd kinyitották az ajtót. Nem volt megtartva az óra amin veszekedtek a tetőn, viszont Sakura aggodalmasan odalépett az Uchihához.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sasuke-kun, nem tudod mi baja van Narutónak? Olyan sápadt volt, és ahogy lejött a tanterembe, fogta a táskáját és eltűnt. Mielőtt kilépett az ajtón, megkért hogy szóljak a tanárnak, rosszul érezte magát, ezért ment el. Mégis mi történhetett vele? Sasuke-kun?

Mind a két srác, csak nézett maga elé a padlóra. A tanterem ablaka nyitva volt, és így könnyen hallani lehetett egy hosszú autógumi csikorgást, majd pár másodpercre rá női sikoltásokat. Persze, mindenki kíváncsi arra mi is történhetett, így Sai és a többiek is némi rohanás után az udvaron voltak. Nagy tömeg állt körbe, hangos kiabálás orvos után, és hogy valaki hívja a mentőket. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai és még páran az osztályból befurakodtak a tömegbe. Sasuke ért először a középpontba, majd arca hirtelen sápadtabb lett a normálisnál, szemei a félelmet és a kétségbeesést tükrözték. Sakura is végre átverekedte magát pár emberen, és meglátta Sasukét teljesen ledermedve.

-Sasuke mi a baj? - Válaszként az említett felemelte a kezét, és ujjával a vérrel borított aszfaltra mutatott. Ekkor Sakura elsikította magát, és sírógörcsben tört ki. Narutót és mindent körülötte vér borít, a férfi aki tartja karjaiban a kis testet kiáltozik segítségért. Az autó sofőrje is végre kikászálódik járművéből, és odaszédeleg a fekvő fiúhoz.

-Mégis mit művelsz kölyök? Hogy képzelted, hogy csak úgy kilépsz az útra? Nézz szét mielőtt átmennél a túloldalra! - A pasasból csak áradt a saké bűze. Sasuke orrát is megcsapta a szag. Ekkor a kétségbeesett szemek, dühtől és gyűlölettől égtek. Odalépett a részeg gázolóhoz, és ököllel egy olyan pofont kapott a férfi, hogy hátra esett.

-Te kis körömpiszok kölyök! Mégis mit képzelsz te magadról, he? Megütsz egy felnőttet?

Ekkor megérkezett a rendőrség és a mentőautó is. Naruto addigra rengeted vért veszített. Tsunade és Kakashi is kiértek még az előtt, hogy Narutót betették volna a kocsiba.

-Sakura mi történt itt? - Tsunade a földön ülő, síró lányhoz fordult. Sai ott simogatta a lány hátát, ezzel próbálva megnyugtatni osztálytársát.

-Na-na-narutót elgázolta egy ré-szeg. Vér, vér, vér mindenütt! Naruto ne hagy itt minket!

Az igazgatónő és a történelem tanár is odarohant a mentősökhöz. Sasuke már ott ült bent, türelmetlenül várva az indulást.

-Sajnálom asszonyom. Még mink sem tudunk sokat. Kérem, most engedjen dolgomra.

Bezárult az ajtó, hangosan szólt a sziréna. Tsunade rögtön hazaengedte a diákokat, és beült autójába, ám két diák megállította.

-Tsunade-sama mink is magával jöhetnénk? - Nézett Sakura könnyes arcával. Megesett a szíve a lányon meg az új diákon. Gyorsan kinyitotta a hátsó ajtót, invitálva a fiatalokat.

Kakashi-sensei is beült saját autójába, de őt is megállította pár diák.

-Tanár úr, jöhetünk mi is magával? - Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Hinata és Ino várták a választ.

-Döntsétek el, hogy hetetek közül kik jönnek. Max hárman bírtok.

Gyors tanácskozás után, Neji Shikamaru és Kiba lettek a kiválasztottak. Bepattantak ők is az autóba, majd beletaposva a gázba, követték az igazgatónőt. A kórházig meg sem álltak. Narutót kiszedték a kocsiból, Sasuke meg szaladt a mentősökkel együtt befelé. A műtő előtt Shizune-san állította meg az Uchihát a továbbhaladásban, azzal az indokkal, hogy neki oda tilos bemenni, várjon türelemmel itt kint. Sasuke csak búsan fogadta el a nő igazát, majd fogta magát és leült az egyik székre. Tsnade-sama, Sakura és Sai is befutottak, rögtön utánuk a következő csapat is. Mindenki körbe fogta Sasukét, Sakura leült mellé és keservesen sírt. Ebben a pillanatban a fekete hajú olyat tett, amire senki sem számított. Odafordult Sakurához és szorosan magához ölelte. Mindenkit úgy lesokkolt ez a gesztus, de ez után még valami sokkal hihetetlenebb dolgot láttak. Sasuke először az életben mutatott érzelmet nagyobb társaságban, ami nem más volt mint a bánat. Könnyei mint kisebb patakok áradtak le sápadt arcán, szinte könyörögtek, hogy mentsék meg barátját és szerelmét is egyben.

-Sasuke-kun? - Kérdezte halkan Sakura.

-Sasuke, mi a baj? - Az igazgatónő aggodalmasan nézett a fiúra.

-Tsunade-sama, ugye Naruto nem hal meg? Ugye megmentik őt? Kérem mondja azt, hogy nem maradok megint egyedül. - Zokogott a srác. Évek óta először sírt, így nem csoda, hogy egy órán át nem is tudta abbahagyni.

-Nyugodj meg, fiam. Nem vagy most sem egyedül, hisz itt vannak a barátaid, akik ebben a nehéz percben is veled vannak. Nyugodj meg szépen.

Csattan a nagy bejárati ajtó. Egy hosszú és vörös színű hajú, szíve mélyéig zaklatott nő vágódott be rajta. Szeme tele könnyel, melyek csendben folynak le arcán. Mögötte rohan egy öltönyös, citromsárga hajú férfi is, nevezetesen Minato.

-Tsunade-sama, hol van a fiam? Hogy van? Mi történt vele? - Kushina teljes teste remegett, alig tudta magát megtartani. Minato gyengéden megfogta a nő karjait, így tartva őt, még mielőtt az a padlóval találkozna.

-Naruto éppen a műtőben van. Az hogy hogy van én sem tudom. Viszont azt a többiektől hallottam, hogy elgázolta egy részeg sofőr. Most a rendőrségen tartják őrizet alatt. Könnyen bevitték, mert Sakura mesélte, hogy Sasukétol egy olyan pofont kapott amitől rögtön a földön kötött ki.

Kushina elsőből kiszúrta a zokogó Uchihát. Odalépett hozzá, és szorosan magához ölelte. Sasuke előbb megijedt a meleg karok szorításától, de picivel később még nagyobb sírással temette magát a nő kezeibe.

Pár órával később kialudt a műtő lámpája. Mindenki rögtön felfigyelt az ajtó nyikorgására, ahogy valaki éppen kinyissa azt. Shizune-san lépett ki, véres kesztyűit próbálta letépni kezeiről. Rögtön Kushina és Minato lépett oda a doktornőhöz és kérdő tekintettel figyeltek rá. Shizune már tudta mire is kíváncsi az egész kis csapat.

-Naruto-kun állapota válságos. Rengeteg vért veszített, ami könnyen hatással lehetett az agyi funkciókra. A ma éjjel kritikus számára. Csak bízni tudunk az élni akarásában. Erős fiú, biztos hogy semmi baj nem lesz.

Kushina és Minato bent ültek a kórteremben. Sasuke kint ült a váróteremben. Tsunade felajánlotta, hogy hazavisz mindenkit, de az Uchiha maradni akart. Már hazaszólt anyjának, aki nemsokára ideér. Ezzel a fekete hajún kívül mindenki hazament, reménykedve a csodában. Éjjel volt, Sasuke anyja karjában aludt, betakarva egy pokróccal amit a nővérek hoztak neki. Naruto szülei egy árva percig nem hunyták be szemüket. Csak figyelték egyetlen fiuk mellkasát, ahogy lassan emelkedik fel, majd süllyed le. Egy szívdobbanás kimaradt, mutatta a gép, majd kicsivel később kettő, és végül keserves sípolásba kezdett. Megállt a pulzus. Kushina és Minato rögtön hívták az ügyeletes nővért és orvost, akik azonnal megkezdték az újraélesztést. Kushina már zokog, Minato meg azokkal küszködik. Sasuke felriadt a nagy kiabálásra, és beakart rontani a kórterembe, de anyja visszarántotta.

-Csak útban lennél. Maradj itt, és várj türelmesen. - a fiatal srácnál ismét elszakadt a cérna, majd édesanyja karjaiba furakodva, elsüllyedve zokogott még egy sort, és könnyeivel együtt lépett be az álmok országába.


	3. Chapter 3

Hatalmas sakura-fák sorakoznak az út mentén. Egy szőke srác áll alattuk, táskával a kezében, közben figyeli a magasból lehulló szirmokat. Sokáig nézett felfelé, majd egy váratlan pillanatban erre nézett és rám mosolygott. Meleget éreztem átáradni testemben, mert az a mosoly a napnál is melegebb. Ekkor a szőke fiú megfordult és elindult a fasor közti úton. Hiába szaladtam utána, hiába szólítottam a nevén, nem nézett rám.

Felriadt a fiatal Uchiha és könnyes szemekkel anyjára nézett. Még mindig sípolt a gép, nem követte a szívritmust. Sasuke felpattant a székből és berontott a kórterembe.

-Naruto! Ébredj! Azt ne mond nekem, hogy itt akarod hagyni a családodat, a barátaidat vagy engem! Kérlek gyere vissza és sétáljunk azon a sakura-fás úton. De ha a meghalsz, hogy fogsz velem jönni? Kelj fel! - Majd a gép lassan pittyegni kezdett. A mellkas ismét felemelkedett, majd lassan visszasüllyedt. Kushina nem bírta tovább és összeesett. Sasuke is térdre rogyott, hogy utána megszámlálhatatlan köszönetet mondjon osztálytársának.

Az éjjel folyamán még háromszor történt meg ez az eset, de mindegyik alkalomkor az erős szív újra verni kezdett, rendszertelenül, de legalább vert. Hajnalodott. A gép még mindig pittyegett, ahogy a srác szíve pumpálta a vért. Már korán reggel bejött a kis csapat, akik már tegnap is itt voltak. Sasuke elmesélte a történteket, és sóhajtott egy nagyot.

-Nem hiszem el, hogy az a hülye gyerek itt akart minket hagyni! - Morgolódott Kiba, röhögött a saját hülyeségén.

-Kisfiam! - Ennyi szűrődött ki a kórterem ajtaján.

Sasuke felpattant a székről és benyitott. Könnyesek lettek szemei, amikor meglátta a kék szempárt. Naruto felébredt a kómából. Élt és kérdő tekintettel figyelte a személyt az ajtóban.

-Naruto! Kisfiam! Hogy érzed magad? - Kushia és Minato ott álltak az ágynál, szorongadták a fiuk kezét és türelmetlenül várták a választ.

-Anya? Apa? - Nézett szüleire. - Jól vagyok. De elárulnátok ki az az ajtóban?

Sasuke szíve darabjaira tört. Nem volt képes felfogni, hogy egyetlen szerelme nem emlékezik rá. Osztálytársak, barátok és még szeretők is. Mindent elfelejtett. Nem volt képes visszafogni magát, sírnia kellett vagy megőrül. Megfordult és kirohant a kórházból. Anyja még utána kiabált, de ez nem használt. Szaladt ameddig a lába vitte, utána pedig megállt és térdre esett. Kavarogtak a gondolatai, és képtelen volt felfogni a tényt, elfelejtették őt.

-Anya miért szaladt el az a fiú? És kik azok ott kint? Ismernek kellene őket? - Ekkor derült ki, hogy Naruto a szülein kívül senkire sem emlékszik. Részleges amnézia gyötörte a fiút.

-Majd idővel mindent megértesz. Most csak pihenj, és gyógyulj meg. Utána lesz időd mindenkivel megismerkedni. - Mondta Kushina, majd lassan hátranézett Mikotora.

-Most én megkeresem a fiamat. Megpróbálom lenyugtatni őt. Majd még látjuk egymást. Sziasztok. - Ezzel Mikoto befejezte a beszélgetést és elment.

Naruto csak feküdt ágyában, a mennyezetet pásztázta, azon gondolkodva valamit elfelejtett. Valami nagyon fontos dolog elkerülte figyelmét, és ezért gyötri a lelkiismeret-furdalás. Mintha az a fiú, aki elszaladt, fontos lenne számára és nagyon megbántotta. _~De ki ő? Mégis mivel bánthattam meg, hogy elszaladt? És sírt? Amiatt amit mondtam? Nem értem! Nem értek semmit!~_ Teljesen gondolataiba merülve, észre sem vette, hogy apja ott áll mellette és szólítgatja.

-Naruto? Naruto. Naruto! Ide figyelnél?

-Ahh... Apa? Mondjad.

-Holnap kiengednek a kórházból. Akkor 3 napot pihensz, utána pedig folytatod az iskolát.

-Iskola? Melyikbe járok?

-Hehe... Konohagakure középiskola. 3B az osztályod. Sok barátod van ott, akik már alig várják, hogy lássanak. Sasuke is az egyik osztálytársad.

-Az a fiú, aki elszaladt? - Kérdezte Naruto szomorúan.

-Igen, ő. De majd ha az osztályban lesztek, akkor bocsánatot kérhetsz tőle. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megérti majd a helyzetedet. Ja tényleg, itt van két osztálytársad, akik beszélni szeretnének veled. - Az ajtóhoz fordul. - Sakura, Sai gyertek be!

Kinyílik az ajtó és belép az előbb említett két személy. Sai tartja a lányt a karjainál, nehogy elessen.

-Sz-sz-szia Naruto. H-hogy érzed magad? Emlékszel rám? - Sakura félénken merte feltenni a kérdést, attól félt hogy nemleges választ kap, abba pedig biztos belehal.

-Olyan színű a hajad, mint a sakura-fa virágainak. Ha tippelnem kellene, akkor Sakura vagy. Eltaláltam? - Viccelődött a szőke. Elsőből megtetszett neki a lány, és nem is sejtette, hogy bizony rátrafált a névre.

-Igen Naruto, Sakura vagyok. Köszi a bókot. - Pirult a lány hirtelen.

Sai-nak nem tetszettek a fejlemények. Ő még nem mondott le a szőkéről, erre az meg nyilvánosan flörtöl egy lánnyal.

-Na és rám emlékszel? - Jött a kérdés a lány mellett állótól.

-Hmm... Nem, nem emlékszek rád. Ki vagy?

-Próbáld felidézni. Fent a suli tetőjén, tekercseket nézegettünk. Rajzok voltak rajtuk, és még párat oda is adtam neked. - Próbálta rávenni Narutót az emlékezésre. Ekkor olyasmi történt, amire a két látogató nem számított.

Naruto először elsápadt, utána kitépte az infúziós tűt a karjából. Dühöngeni kezdett, fejét fogta és üvöltött a fájdalomtól. Rátörtek az emlékek, ezzel nagy zűrzavart okozva a kis fejecskében. Belépett Minato és egy nővér meg egy orvos. Az aggódó apa rögtön lefogta fiát, még mielőtt kárt okozna magában. Az orvos egy nyugtató injekciót fecskendezett bele a fiúba, és lefektették aludni. Rögtön faggatni kezdték a két gyereket, hogy mit mondtak a betegnek.

-Csak megpróbáltam rávenni, hogy emlékezzen vissza, és utána rögtön dühöngeni kezdett. - Mondta Sai, bűnmegbánó hangon.

-Semmi baj, Sai. - Mondta Monato, majd az orvos felé fordult. - Doktor úr, mi volt ez az előbb?

-Narutonak csak magától szabad visszanyernie az emlékeit. Most pillanatnyilag egy rakás térhetett vissza, ami nagyon fájdalmas és biztos nem is értette a történéseket. Ekkor dühkitörés történik. Ebben az állapotában másban kárt tehet, de akár saját magában is.


	4. Chapter 4

Sai még egyszer bocsánatot kért a kétségbeesett apától, majd gyorsan olajra lépett. Tényleg erre nem számított, hogy Naruto ilyen dührohamot kap, és ez lesz a végeredménye. Még mindig nem tudta kiverni a szőke arcát, amíg a lánnyal flörtölgetett. _~Na jó. Elvan döntve. Megszerzem Uzumaki Narutót magamnak, ha törik, ha szakad. Legalább beletaposhatok az Uchihába is. Hallottam, hogy sokat verekedett a szerelmemmel, és még ezek után van pofája azt mondani, hogy kedveli. A frászt!~_ Így elmélkedve ment az utcán, amikor beleütközött valakibe. A legrosszabb személy volt az. Sasuke ment éppen a kórházba, meglátogatni a "barátját".

-Sasuke, gyere velem. Beszélnünk kell. - El is mentek az erdőbe, csak éppen annyira, hogy ne lássa őket senki. - El kell valamit mondanom neked. Nagyon fontos.

-Mond mi lenne az? De ne legyen hosszú, mert láthatod, sietek.

-Épp ez az. Narutóhoz mész, ugye? Róla lenne szó.

-Mi az? Mi történt vele? - Az ingerült Uchiha elkapta Sai felsőjét nyakánál, és úgy húzta felfelé.

-Ha elengednél, akkor elmendom, - leeresztette Sasuke a földre, - az történt, hogy miután úgy elszaladtál a kórházból, Naruto nagyon megsértődött. Beszélni szeretett volna veled, megismerni téged, de te faképnél hagytad. Így rajtam keresztül üzeni: "Nem akarlak látni! Gonosz volt tőled, hogy csak úgy elrohantál. Szerettelek volna megismerni."

Sasuke arckifejezése elsötétült, teljes bánat lepte be. Eldöntötte magában, elkerüli a szőkét amilyen messzire csak bírja. Nem bírna ezek után a beszélni vele, főleg nem bírna a szemeibe nézni. Sasuke rögtön pördült és már el is indult hazafelé. Sai a zsebében érezte a győzelmet, ám még rá kellett vennie Narutót, hogy csakis őt szeresse. Rögtön elment Ichirakuhoz, és az étterméből hozott egy nagy adag rament, mert Sakurátol hallotta, hogy a szőke nagyon szereti azt enni. Bement a kórházba, és rögtön elindult a már jól ismert szoba felé. Naruto az ágyon ült, nézett ki az ablakon, szemmel láthatóan gondolkodott, és ezek a gondolatok szíve mélyéig bántották.

-Naruto? Jól vagy? Miért vagy ilyen sápadt?

-Ööö... Te meg? - Pici csend után. - Te vagy az! Az előtt láttalak, hogy minden elsötétült a nagy fájdalom után! Ne gyere közelebb! Nem akarom azt a fájdalmat ismét érezni!

-Naruto nyugodj meg, kérlek. Nem foglak bántani. Hoztam neked rament, Sakura mondta hogy nagyon szereted ezt az ételt. Kérlek nyugodj meg és egyél. Rendben? - A szőke csak bámult az előtte állóra, majd érezte, hogy pulzusa lassan vissza áll a normálisra. Belenézett a fekete szemekbe, erre eltöltötte a nyugalom és a boldogság. Nem tudta miért, de ha azokat a fekete szemeket látja, rögtön eltűnik minden haragja.

-Rendben van. - Jött a félénk válasz.

Csendben szürcsölte a finom falatokat a beteg, a látogatója meg csak elégedetten nézte, ahogy lassan eltűnik a spagetti-szerű tészta azok a kívánatos ajkak közt. Nyelt egy nagyot, már alig tudta kontrollálni magát. Lehet, hogy egy gyengébb pillanatában, letámadja a szőkét és megint elront mindent. Amikor az ágyon ülő befejezte az étkezést, ránézett látogatójára, mélyen belenézett azokba a fekete szemekbe. Egy másodpercre valaki mást látott, nem azt aki mellette ült. Egy sápad, könnyes, szomorú arcot látott, fekete tincseket, amik rakoncátlanul álltak szanaszét. A kép eltűnt, a szőke meg értetlenül állt az egész előtt. _~Ki volt ez az előbb? Asszem az a fiú, akit megbántottam. Tényleg, azóta sem jött meglátogatni engem. Vajon most nagyon meg haragudott rám?~_ Elmerülve gondolatainak tömkelegében, észre sem vette, hogy Sai nagyon lassan közeledik feléje. Már csak akkor eszmélt, amikor a két ajak egy forró csókban összeforrt. Nem értett semmit, és a fekete hajú nem engedte el párját, megpróbálva minél hosszabb ideig csókolózni vele. Végül az oxigénhiány győzött az akarat felett. Naruto zihálva zuhant rá párnájára, és még az orra hegyét sem látta annyira megszédült.

-Naruto, az én nevem Sai, és meg kell valamit vallanom neked. Kedvellek, sőt inkább úgy mondom hogy szeretlek. Így igaz, és kérlek ne utasíts vissza.

-Sa-i? Sai, én is szeretlek. - Mondta, de nem tudta pontosan mit jelent.

Sai végre teljesnek érezte győzelmét. Egy fél órával később a nagy szerelmesnek el kellett mennie. Naruto csak bámult ki az ablakon át, és nézte a fákat, hallgatta a madarak csicsergését. Lejjebb tekintett, majd meglátott egy fekete és egy rózsaszín hajút a kórház előtt. Sakurát egyből felismerte, de a másiknak az arcát nem látta. Egy csók csattant el, majd ketté vált az útjuk. Mielőtt teljesen elfordult volna a fekete a másik irányba, felnézett egy ablak felé. Naruto szíve megdobbant, majd rögtön fájdalom töltötte el azt. Ilyet még soha sem érzett. Elárulták őt, de még azt sem tudta hogy ki. Csak egyszerűen jött ez a fájdalom, és már zuhant is vissza az ágyra, kapkodva a levegő után.

Gyenge kopogás hallatszott, majd rózsaszín tincsek lógtak be a résnyire megnyitott ajtóból. Sakura ahogy belépett és meglátta a ziháló fiút, már szaladt is az orvosért. Naruto kapott nyugtatót, amitől azt hitték hogy a fiú aludni fog, de nem így volt. Állandóan potyogtak a könnyei, kontrollálatlanul, szomorú arcot vágott, de ha kérdezték mi a baj, csak az ablak felé fordította a fejét és hallgatott. Sakura rettentően szomorú volt, mert az osztálytársát nem ilyennek ismerte meg. Róka vigyor, állandó bocsánat kérés, verekedés és persze a hangoskodás. Ez volt Naruto, de az a fiú, aki a kórház ágyán feküdt csendben, az nem ő volt. A lány csak kicsit maradt, majd rögtön el is ment. Nem akarta zavarni a beteget pihenés közben.

Sakura a parkon át ment. Kicsit kiszerette volna szellőztetnie a fejét, átgondolni a látottakat, és megérteni Naruto érzéseit. Ahogy a bokroknál fordult be, Sasukét pillantotta meg egy padon ülve. A srác keservesen sírt és csak egy nevet ismételgetett: Naruto. Sakura párat hátrébb lépett, azonnal kapcsolt. Sasuke csak azért randizik vele, hogy elfelejtse Narutót. _~Ez kegyetlen. Sasuke ez nagyon kegyetlen tőled, de megértelek. Sajnálom, hogy ilyen helyzetbe kerültél. Sajnálom.~_ A pár lépés hátrálás után, Sakura kicsit hangosabban lépett, hogy az Uchiha meghallja, és még idejében letörölje könnyeit.

-Ah, Sasuke-kun. Mit keresel itt? Ja, most jövök Narutótol. Ahogy beléptem hozzá, rögtön hívtam az orvost, mert csak zihált, majdnem megfulladt. Nagyon megijedtem. - Sasuke még mindig csak maga elé nézett. - Sírt, nagyon sírt, de amikor megkérdeztem tőle mi a baj, csak elfordította a fejét, de nem válaszolt. Sasuke-kun, látogasd meg őt. Biztos szeretne megismerkedni veled. Ha másért nem, legalább az én kedvemért.

-Rendben van. Elmegyek, de csak egy 5 percre. Nem akarom őt zavarni, és majd holnap megyek. Most inkább menjünk haza. Fáradt vagyok, szeretnék aludni.

-Oké. Ahogy szeretnéd. Akkor majd holnap látjuk egymást. Szia!


	5. Chapter 5

Másnap reggel Sasuke rettentően fáradt volt. A parkban hallottaktól nem bírt aludni egész éjjel, csak a mennyezetet pásztázta és gondolkodott. _~Vajon Naruto miért lett annyira rosszul? Lehet hogy Sai megint bekevert valamit, amitől az a szegény srác így reagált? Ha igen, akkor biztos lehet abban, hogy agyon fogom verni. Majd megkérdezem személyesen, hogy mi volt ha a kórházba megyek.~_ Sasuke napi rituáléja után, összepakolt egy kis harapnivalót, majd elindult a kórházba. Mivel a nővérek tudták, hogy az Uchiha régen volt látogatóba, beengedték őt még a látogatási idő előtt.

Lassan nyílik az ajtó. Előbb csak bekukkantott a fekete, majd amikor eljutott az agyáig, a szőke mélyen alszik, belépett. Csendesen lépdelt előre az ágyig, majd letette a kosarat az éjjeliszekrényre, odahúzott egy széket és leült. Nézte a szőke tincseket, a takarót, ami fel-le mozgott, az ajkakat amin keresztül áramolt a levegő. Mintha mosolygott volna a beteg, de szinte láthatatlan volt. Csak a fekete látta, csak ő és senki más. Ez a mosoly az övé volt, és nem engedte senkinek át. Sasuke jól tudta, Naruto most Sai-val randizik és ez nagyon bántotta.

-Hmmm... - Morgott Naruto, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemeit. - Ki vagy te?

-Jó reggelt Naruto. Jól aludtál? Hoztam egy kis harapni valót, és ha majd teljesen felébredtél megeheted. Oké?

-Persze. De ki vagy te? - Rögtön beugrott a kép, amikor Sai-t nézte, de mást látott. - Jaj! Te vagy az a fiú akit megbántottam, ugye? Kérlek bocsáss meg nekem, hogy nem emlékszek rád, de ha egyszerűen nem ugrik be hogy ki vagy. És légy szíves, ne haragudj rám. Úgy elrohantál könnyes arccal, már azt hittem soha nem látlak, és nem kérhetek bocsánatot.

Sasuke most olyan sokkot kapott, hogy úgy érezte rögtön elájul. Nem hitt a két fülének. _~Most tényleg azt mondta, amit hallottam? De Sai mást mondott... Lehetséges lenne, hogy azaz a görény kihasználta Naruto amnéziáját, és így akarta megszerezni magának? Ezt nem bocsájtom meg neki.~_ Dühöngött magában Sasuke. Naruto csak nézte a különböző színeket, amik látszódtak a látogatója arcán.

-Jól vagy? Olyan vagy mint egy színváltó kristály. Egyszer ilyen a színed, egyszer olyan. Jaa, hol van a barátnőd? Sakura, ha jól emlékszek. Bocsi, nem tudtam hogy jártok, így amikor Sai-val jött be, egy kicsit bókolgattam neki. Sajnálom.

-Semmi baj. Egyébként ő nem a barátnőm, és bocsi, nem mutatkoztam be neked. Uchiha Sasuke vagyok. Egy osztályba járunk, és a többiek üzenik, hogy nagyon várnak vissza. Sok puszit küldenek és jobbulást kívánnak.

-Hogy-hogy nem a barátnőd? Hiszen csókolóztatok a kórház előtt. Na ne gondold hogy leskelődtem, de azt tisztán láttam, hogy megcsókoltad. Akkor csak a barátnőd lehet.

Sasuke ennek hallatán felbátorodott. Lassan felállt, közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, kezével megtámaszkodott a szőke keze mellett. Lassan feléje hajolt, és egy kedves, gyengéd csókot adott neki.

-Na most már te vagy a szeretőm. Azt mondtad, ha megcsókoltam Sakurát, biztos a barátnőm. Na most téged csókoltalak meg, így már érted?

-Ne játssz velem, oké? - Dobban nagyot a szíve, eszébe jutott Sai csókja. Az nem volt ilyen kedves, gyengéd, aggódó. Az inkább durva és erőszakos volt.

-Nem is terveztem, hogy játszok veled. Nekem Sai azt monda, te üzened nekem, hogy nem akarsz látni engem, mert akkor elfutottam. Ez igaz? _~Kimondtam végre. Most tuti hogy ráhelyesel majd. Kérlek, ne mond azt hogy ez igaz.~_

-Hogy mi? Ilyet soha még nem is gondoltam. Sőt még én éreztem rosszul magamat, mert nem tudtam miért rohantál el. Láttam a könnyes szemeidet, és a szomorú arcodat, rögtön az futott át bennem, hogy bocsánatot kérek, de mire kinyitottam volna a számat, elszaladtál.

-He? - Csak magában gondolta, hogy ne kapjon ilyen választ, de arra nem is számított, hogy ez tényleg hazugság, amit Sai mondott.

-Tényleg nem mondtam ilyet. Hidj nekem.

Nyílik a szoba ajtaja. A beszélgetés miatt nem hallatszódott a halk kopogás. Egy fiú lépett be, akit nagyon meglepett az Uchiha látogatása. _~Mit keres ez itt? Nem voltam elég meggyőző a hazugságommal? Lehet, hogy már mindenre rájöttek? Ha igen, akkor most nyakig benne vagyok.~_ Elmélkedett Sai. Sasuke arca elsötétült, szemei lángba borultak. Olyan düh kerítette hatalmába, amilyet csak akkor érzett, amikor Itachi elment az apjával valamilyen üzleti útra, és még el sem köszönt. Nem ez még attól is rosszabb volt. Egy szempillantás alatt, az Uchiha ott termet Sai előtt, majd nagyon nem gyengéden kiráncigálta őt a kórház elé. Naruto észlelte a bajt, és már ment is a fiúk után. Pár nővér lefogta a beteget, de az addig győzködte a hölgyeket, amíg mindannyian nem mentek ki.

Sasuke már leadott pár ütést, amitől Sai mozdulni sem tudott. Naruto próbálta leállítani őket, de mindhiába. Azok ketten csak folytatták tovább. Sasuke most egy jó erőset rúgott Sai hasába, amitől az összeesett és vért hányt fel. Naruto a vér látványától elájult. Rögtön bevillant neki az autógumi fülsüketítő csikorgása, a minden irányba szétfröcskölődő vér és annak a kiállhatatlan bűze. Az Uchiha azonnal odaszaladt, fogta a szerelmét két keze közt, ameddig a nővérek hoztak egy hordágyat. Az orvos megvizsgálta a fiút, itt már Naruto szülei is jelen voltak meg persze Sasuke. Kushina szorosan ölelgette a megszeppent feketét, így próbálva megnyugtatni őt.

-Semmi komoly. Biztos a vér látvány miatt leesett a vérnyomása a normális alá. Lehet, hogy visszatért pár emléke a balesetről. Könnyen lehet, hogy ez volt a gond.

-Hála az Istennek. - Sóhajtott fel Kushina.

-Az a fiú, aki meglett verve, nincs komoly baja. De tényleg, miért verted meg őt Sasuke?

-Azt hazudta nekem, hogy Naruto nem akar engem látni, mert amikor elszaladtam a kórházból, ő megharagudott rám. Ha nem jövök el látogatóba, nem is tudom meg az igazságot.

-Aham. Értem. Rendben van, itt már semmi dolgom. Majd még jövök.

-Viszlát doktor úr. - Jött az egyhangú válasz.

-Tényleg ezt mondta neked az a fiú? - Kérdezte Naruto mamája meglepetten.

-Igen ezt. Nagyon megérdemelte amit kapott, sőt még lehet hogy nem is volt elég.

-Igazad lehet, fiam. Naruto nagyon bánatos volt mert nem jöttél el hozzá látogatóba. Csak bámult ki az ablakon, várta mikor bukkansz fel. De nézd, mosolyog. Biztos hallja a hangodat, és most boldog hogy mellette vagy.


	6. Chapter 6

-Kushina asszony, megkérhetném valamire? - Szólt Sasuke megcsukló hangon.

-Persze, fiam. Mégis mi lenne az?

-Egyedül hagyna egy kicsit a fiával? Csak egy picit.

-Már itt sem vagyok. Lent leszek a menzán. Ha kellek, csak gyere le, majd megtalálsz kávézás közben. - És már volt-nincs anyuka a szobában. Az elmondható róla, igazán szeret néha segédkezni szerelmek szövődésében. Igen, már tudja, elég rég óta. Kb az elejétől kezdve(amiről Sasuke egy büdös kukkot nem tudott, még Naruto sem).

Látogatónk csak ült csendben a székén, még levegőt is a lehető leghalkabban vette, annak reményében, a szőke nem ébred fel. Nem volt szerencséje. Naruto éppen a szemét nyitotta lassan, amikor Sasuke megpróbált kisettenkedni a szobából.

-Sasuke? Te vagy az? - Az álmosságtól teljesen elmosódott kérdést is Sasuke úgy értette, mintha a fülébe kiabálták volna egyenesen.

-I-igen. Én. - Lassan megfordult. - Hogy vagy? Nem fáj semmid?

-Csak szédülök, de egyébként semmi bajom. Közelebb jönnél egy kicsit?

-Persze. - Az ágyhoz lépett egészen. - Mi az?

Ekkor Naruto olyat tett, amitől az Uchiha köpni-nyelni nem tudott a meglepettségtől-nem is volt alkalma rá. Naruto egyik kezével Sasuke feje mögé nyúlt, megragadva annak tarkóját, majd lassan maga felé húzta. Minél közelebb húzta a feketét, az annál jobban kezdett elvörösödni. Végtelenségig tartó pillanatok múlva a két csókra éhes ajak összeért. Naruto és Sasuke hosszú, szenvedélyes párbajba kezdtek. Nem düh vezette őket, hanem most a szerelem volt a vezércsillaguk. Az oxigén hiány ismét győzelmet aratott. Elválásuk után is egy vékony nyálcsík volt kettejük közt a híd, ami összekötötte őket.

-N-naruto?

-Szeretlek. Nem is tudtam, hogy régebben is szerettelek. Elfelejtettem ezeket az érzéseket, és már rettentően bánom. Emlékszek arra, sokat verekedtünk, és midig Sakura miatt. Még ha miatta is csaptunk össze, nekem állandóan fájt minden egyes ütés amit rád mértem. Azt kívántam, bárcsak a pokolra kerülnék, lehet hogy törlesztenék valamennyit. Sai-ban nem őt magát láttam, hanem téged. Először amikor felbukkant a te arcod az ő arca helyett, nem értettem, de most már felfogtam. Az agyam, az emlékeim arra próbáltak rávezetni, hogy elfelejtettem valami nagyon fontosat, és hogy valaki ez miatt nagyon szenved. És ez a valaki te vagy, Sasuke. Kérlek bocsáss meg nekem. Nem akartalak megbántani.

-Naruto, én... - Nem jött ki több a száján. Képtelen volt az Uchiha megszólalni, pedig most nagyon kellett volna. Szavak helyett inkább cselekedett. Rögtön lehajolt és szorosan magához ölelte a fülig pirult Uzumakit. Ebben a pillanatban egy emlékhad támadta meg a pici buksit, de most nem harcolt ellenük, csak sodródott az árral. Sasuke érezte, ahogy kezei közt a gyenge test mindig nehezebb. Naruto nyitott szemekkel bámult a mennyezetre, könnyek csordogáltak le arcán.

-Emlékszek... Mindenre... Emlékszek... - Csak motyogott a szőke.

-Naruto?

Ráemelte a tekintetét a nevét szólítóra.

-Emlékszek mindenre. Az iskolára, az osztálytársaimra, Sakurára, Saira, de főleg rád. A balesetről is vannak emlékképeim, arról hogy mi történt előtte. Nagyon veszekedtünk, majd leszaladtam a táskámért, utána pillanatokkal később az úton voltam. Jött a gyors kocsi, utána csak vér és fájdalom, majd zuhanás a sötétségben. Hosszú idő után, valaki a nevemen szólít, és egy nappal egyenlő fényből egy kéz nyúl felém, majd kiránt az üres semmiből. Most jöttem rá, Sasuke, te voltál az, aki kiszabadítottál. Neked köszönhetem hogy itt vagyok. Köszönöm, köszönöm az életemet. Köszönöm, hogy mellettem vagy.

Sasuke akaratlanul is sírni kezdett. Ezek a szavak mélyen a szívéig hatoltak. Először az életben érezte, élnie kell, élnie ez a dobe miatt, mert valakinek állandóan segíteni kell neki. Tudta, mostantól nem lesz soha többé egyedül. Magához láncolja az ő Usuratonkachi-ját és nem engedi maga mellől.

-Ha kiengednek a kórházból, nem a szüleidhez mész, hanem jössz a mi házunkba. A nagy háznak az egyik része be van rendezve, de nincs használva. Ott te meg én szépen elleszünk. Benne vagy?

-Bármiben, ha te mellettem maradsz.

-Soha többé nem hagylak magadra. Soha többé.

Ez így is volt. Naruto állapota rohamosan javult, és már két nap múlva haza is mehetett. A kórház előtt, Minato és Kushina már elkezdték terelgetni fiacskájukat az otthonuk felé, ám Naruto megállt, majd lassan hátrafordult.

-Anya, apa, szeretnék mondani nektek valamit. - Kushina sejtette miről lehet szó, de szegény Minato csak bambult előre és próbálta megérteni. - Én nem megyek veletek haza. Sasukehoz megyek, vele fogok élni. Kérlek engedjétek meg.

Minato már akarta teli torokból üvölteni a nemleges választ, ám felesége gyorsabb volt, és rátapasztotta újait férjének a szájára. Kushina elmosolyogta magát és előrébb hajolt.

-Légy jófiú, oké? Ne okozz gondot Mikotonak. Majd sokszor jövök látogatóba, és majd mesélsz hogy milyen ott élni. Majd még találkozunk. Sziasztok. - És már húzta is férjecskéjét maga után Uzumaki asszony.

-Ez most akkor igen? - Értetlenül nézett Naruto a lassan eltűnő szülei után.

-Hát nagyon úgy látszik. Ha engem kérdezel, szerintem anyád már tudta hogy mink szeressük egymást, akármennyire is hülyén hangzik. Amikor megkértem, hadjon egy kicsit egyedül veled, ő készségesen odébb állt. De így legalább könnyebb dolgunk van, nem?

-De igen, igazad van. - Odasétált Sasukéhoz, lassan feléje hajolt, majd csókot adott a kívánatos ajkakra.

Ahogy beléptek az Uchiha házba, Narutot elkapta a félelem szele. Maga sem értette miért, majd végül rájött. A ház irgalmatlanul nagy két személy számára(már említettem, hogy Itachi és Fugaku nincsenek sohasem otthon üzleti útjaik miatt), és a szőkeség megszokta a kis helyen zsúfoltságot, főleg ha a szüleiről volt szó.

-Sa-sasuke én félek ebben az irgalmatlanul nagy házban. Miért tűnik nekem ennyire lehangolónak? Hidd el nekem, nem csodálkozok azon, hogy ennyire magadba vagy fordulva. Ez a ház szinte ontja magából az ürességet.

-Nem kell félned, itt vagyok veled. Oké? Egyébként is azért ilyen lehangoló, mert már nagyon öreg. Örökség az elődeinktől, mert apáról fiúra száll a ház őrzése amióta él az Uchiha klán főcsaládja.

Mikoto már szaladt is vendégei elé, üdvözölni őket.

-Üdv nálunk, Naruto. Szervusz fiam. Gyertek beljebb, csináltam teát és van friss sütemény is melléje.

-Köszönöm szépen, Mikoto asszony. - Jött a hivatalos válasz.

-Nem kell ilyen formálisnak lenned. Hívj csak simán Mikotonak, vagy anyunak, ahogy neked megfelel.

-Akkor ha Sasuke sem bánja, szívesebben hívom anyunak. Ha nem gond.

-Persze. Már előkészítettem a másik házat. Előbb körül szeretnétek nézni, vagy inkább előbb teázunk?

-Tea. - Egyhangú szavazással eldőlt.

10-15 perc beszélgetés után és teázgatás után a fiúk elindultak jövendőbeli közös otthonuk felé. A ház nem is volt a nagy családi házhoz kötve, hanem mélyebben volt az erdő mélyén egy tisztások. Sasukenak rögtön bűnös gondolatok jártak a fejében, mert tudta, bármit tehet lakótársával, senki sem fogja meghallani.


	7. Chapter 7

Végre odaértek a házhoz. Sasuke nyitotta ki az ajtót, majd belépett nyomában Narutóval. Mikoto nem vesztegette az idejét, mert a ház csillogott-villogott olyan tiszta és rendezett volt. Nem is mertek beljebb lépni, attól félve, hogy valamit levernek vagy tönkretesznek. Végül annyi bátorságot sikerült összeszedniük, hogy bekukkantsanak a ház többi részébe. Előttük egy hosszú folyosó vezetett beljebb mind a két oldalán ajtók. Benyitottak az első szobába, az egy szórakozószoba volt, két számítógép, két munkaasztal, sok-sok könyv a polcokon amit láttak. Naruto tekintete elfintorodott a rengeteg könyv láttán, de az asztalon megpillantott egy PS2-t, aminek nagyon megörült. Most jöhetett a következő ajtó. Az ebédlőben találták magukat, picivel beljebb pedig a konyha állt szokásosan berendezve. Itt is nagy meglepetés volt, mivel Mikotonak rengeteg erőre lehetett szüksége, hogy ezt mind megvalósítsa. Következő szoba a nappali volt egy óriási TV-vel, DVD lejátszó és egy nagy hifitorony.

-Úr Isten! - Naruto csak ennyit tudott mondani, Sasuke meg még ennyit se.

A folyosóval szemben volt a hálószoba. Benyitva egy kis hangulatos szobácskával találták szembe magukat. Egy irgalmatlanul nagy ágy, ahol akár 5-6 is simán elférnek, két oldalt éjjeliszekrények egy-egy lámpával, tökéletes volt az egész. A folyosó másik oldalán volt a fürdőszoba, tuskabin, fürdőkád, mosdó és WC. A fürdőszoba mellett volt a mosókonyha(már ha így hívják), ott pedig a mosógép és a szárítógép volt elhelyezve. Még egyel arrább pedig a kamra(spájz-kinek hogy könnyebb megérteni) és az egyik sarokban pedig volt a pince lejárata. A polcok tele volt savanyúsággal, ott volt a mélyhűtő is, tele kajával. Sasuke és Naruto kilépett a folyosóra, majd egymásra néztek. Pici ház, mégis mennyi minden fér bele. Nos, elsőnek a fürdőt vették igénybe és ott is természetesen a kádat, közösen. Elég nagy volt, így simán befértek mind a ketten. Jót áztak, majd megtörölköztek és belebújtak a köntösükbe.

-Naruto éhes vagy? Csinálok valami harapnivalót. - Sasuke szólalt meg először a háznézés óta.

-Hüüm... Nem is tudom. Inkább vagyok álmos mint éhes. Lehet hogy sokat aludtam a kórházban, mégsem érzem azt hogy ki is pihentem magam.

-Rendben. Te nyugodtan feküdj le, majd jövök utánad.

-Oké. - És Naruto már eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

Sasuke csak sóhajtott egy nagyot, és becsoszogott a konyhába. Ismét rátörtek a bűnös gondolatok, mégis most nem volt képes harcolni ellenük. Túlságosan fáradt volt hozzá az agya. Elképzelte Narutót ahogy alatta fekszik, izzadt teste sikoltozva kéri a fojtatást, halk nyögéseket és sóhajokat hallat párja. A pirítós útközben kész lett. A fekete hajú lehangoltan kent a kenyérdarabra egy kis vajat és lassú tempóban rágcsálni kezdte. Végre megette a kenyeret, majd gyors tempóban a hálószoba felé vette az irányt. Naruto már nyakig betakarózva feküdt. Sasuke lassan odalépett és csendben bebújt szőke szerelme mellé. Ahogy az Uchiha kicsit feljebb akarta húzni a lábát, véletlenül(tényleg csak véletlenxD) megérintette Naruto férfiasságát. Ekkor nagyon meglepődött a frissen érkező, mert az Uzumaki felnyögött. Sasuke csak lassan elmosolyodott, majd Naruto füléhez hajolt.

-Talán csak nincs valamilyen probléma? Szeretnéd hogy segítsek neked megszabadulni a feszítő érzéstől? - Más nem bírta sokáig visszafognia magát a fekete.

-Ha megkérhetlek. - Nyitotta ki szemét Naruto. Közben lassan felemelte a két kezét és magához húzta szeretőjét egy csók erejéig.

Mivel mind a kettejükön csak a boxer volt, a vetkőzéssel nem volt nagy gond. Sasuke lassan cirógatni kezdte Naruto erekcióját, aki akaratlanul is felnyögött. Egy virgonc nyelv haladt végig a nap barnította bőrön, a nyaktól kezdve egészen le a hasfalig, majd vissza. Ekkor Sasuke erősebben megszorította Narutót és lassan leereszkedett egészen a lényegig. Lassú nyelvmozdulatok után, váltott a tempón. Párszor beleharapott a nedves férfiasságba, de amikor a prosztatát nyalta meg, Naruto majdnem elment. Sasuke nem hagyhatta, ezért mutató ujjával lecsukta a kijáratot, ezzel azt érve el, hogy Naruto nyögött egy fájdalmasat majd felült. Szemei villámokat szórtak a fekete felé, azt sugározva _"Ezt meg ne próbáld még egyszer, vagy halott ember leszel."_ Sasuke vette az adást. Ekkor két ujját Naruto szájába dugta, jól benedvesítve azt. Előbb az egyik ujj tört utat Narutóban, aki nagyot kiáltott fájdalmában.

-Nagyon fáj? - Aggodalmasan nézett Sasuke.

-E-eléggé. F-fáj, hagyd abba.

-Akkor nincs mit tenni.

A mondata után, Sasuke, megragadta Narutót a vállánál és hasra fordította. Megemelte párja derekát, széthúzta a formás popsit majd nyelvével hatolt be.

-Sa-sasuke mit mű-ah-művelsz? Az a nyelved? - Rémülten próbált hátranézni Naruto.

Választ nem kapott, inkább élvezte a kényeztetést. Végül ismét az ujjacska került előtérbe, de most nem jött olyan fájdalmas válasz. Már kettő is bent volt, Naruto meg csak nyögdécselt a párnába. Ollózás következett, de Sasuke nem bírta már. Felemelkedett, merev férfiasságát Naruto bejáratához tette.

-Naruto most próbálj meg ellazulni. Behatolok.

Nem kellett sok a szőkének, hogy észrevegye Sasukét. Fájdalom rellizett a gerincén le-föl. Amikor fekete hajú teljesen bent volt, várt egy picit, amíg mind a ketten megszokják a helyzetet.

-Sasuke, mozogj. - Préselte ki száján a szavakat a lent fekvő.

Nem kellett több bátorítás. Hol erősebbet, hol gyengébbet lökött az Uchiha, jutalomként Naruto kéjtől elakadó nyögéseit hallgatta. Ekkor Sasuke látni szerette volna azt a gyönyörű égszínkék szempárt. Megfogta Naruto karját, majd egy gyors mozdulattal megfordította. A szőke nem tudott hova kapaszkodni, ezért Sasuke megmutatta a lehető legmegfelelőbb helyet ebben a pillanatban.

-Tedd a kezeidet a nyakam köré.

És már folytatták is a kis játékukat a szerelmesek. Nem telt el sok idő, Naruto zihálva, nyögésektől tarkított hangon megszólalt.

-Már közel vagyok. Ah. - Sasuke csak bólintott, jelezve, már ő sem bírja sokáig. Még pár lökés és a menny kapuján átrepülve érték el a teljes boldogságot. Egyszerre mentek el, Sasuke meg annyira nehéznek érezte testét, hogy nem bírta tartania magát. Gyengéden zuhant zilálva Naruto mellé.

-Na szép. Megint mehetünk fürdeni, és még az ágyhuzatot is le kell húznunk. Segítesz, ugye? - Morgolódott Naruto.

-Persze. De a fürdés miatt én nem panaszkodok. Sőt, még örülök is neki. - Sasuke kuncogott egy jót.

-Most hogy mondod. De nekem most nincs erőm felkelni. Neked?

-Nekem sem. Inkább aludjunk egyet, és utána lehet fürdeni, meg a többit elvégezni.

-Jó ötlet. Szép álmokat, Sasuke. Szeretlek.

-Szép álmokat neked is, szívem egyetlen birtoklója.

Ketten éltek nagy boldogságban. Sokszor jöttek az osztálytársak látogatóba, sőt a szülők még sűrűbben jöttek, de ez senkit sem zavart, mert az éjszaka csak is kettejükre tartozott.

A nagy hazugság óta Sai megváltozott. Sakurával kezdett el járni, míg végül kiderült, nagyon jól érzi magát a lány társaságában. Naruto és Sasuke soha többet nem beszéltek a balesetről. Ők úgy zárták le az ügyet, hogy tiszta lappal indultak előröl. Vigyáztak egymásra, gondoskodtak a másikról. Az Uzumaki és az Uchiha út egybefonódva haladt a boldog jövő felé.

**_Kérném szépen a kommenteket. Szeretném tudni hol rontottam, hol kell még csiszolni._**

**_Köszönöm hogy elolvastátok^^_**


End file.
